


Where the Beauty met the Beast

by Feanoriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, CIAONE LaCE, F/M, Fingon non è l'unico a trovare attraenti i Feanoriani, Friends With Benefits, Just Aredhel having fun with her cousin, Light Dom/sub, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fem dom, una gioia per Tyelko e Aredhel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanoriel/pseuds/Feanoriel
Summary: In cui Fingon non è l'unico dei figli di Fingolfin a divertirsi coi Fëanoriani.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ovviamente: 
> 
> Írissë = Aredhel Ar-Feinel  
> Tyelko/Tyelkormo= Celegorm

Írissë si fermò di fronte alla porta. Aveva il respiro corto, lievemente affannoso, per quanto le scale non fossero lunghe da salire. Ma sapeva perfettamente che la sua reazione non era colpa della salita - non quando era abituata a camminare su sentieri impervi. Sentiva già i capezzoli irrigidirsi, strofinando contro la stoffa del vestito. 

Non credeva di essere già _così_ eccitata. Doveva controllarsi, avevano ancora _molto_ da fare. 

Piano, allungò un braccio, ed abbassò la maniglia. Quando aprì la porta, i cardini mandarono un cigolio, ed Irisse ringraziò che al momento non ci fosse nessuno in casa, al momento.

Le serrande erano abbassate, l’unica fonte di luce un candelabro acceso sul comodino. Írissë batté le palpebre, ci volle qualche attimo prima che gli occhi si adattassero alla debole luce della stanza.

Tyelko era lì dove l’aveva lasciato, quando si era allontanata da lui per una mezz'oretta, nel fare una passeggiata nel giardino, non troppo distante così da poterlo sentire, se avesse avuto bisogno di lei. Aveva i polsi ben legati alla testiera del letto, le gambe robuste aperte ed assicurate ai due pilastri del baldacchino, un bavaglio che gli chiudeva la bocca. Il petto muscoloso, coperto di sudore, si alzava e si abbassava ad ogni battito di cuore, i capelli argentei erano appiccicati alla fronte dalla calura.

Írissë, nel vederlo, sentì una stilettata di calore liquido tra le cosce. Gli occhi grigi di lui incontrarono i suoi, e lei non poté fare a meno di sollevare un lembo della veste, e usare un paio di dita per darsi un momentaneo sollievo, massaggiando delicatamente quel punto dove si concentrava il suo desiderio.

Lo sentì emettere un grugnito attraverso il bavaglio, a malapena soffocato dalla stoffa. Non poté fare a meno di sogghignare tra sé e sé.

-Tranquillo, ce ne sarà anche per te- mormorò, avvicinandosi piano al cugino, nudo come il giorno in cui era venuto al mondo. 

La sua erezione era così dolorosamente _visibile_ , ma Írissë per il momento la ignorò. Avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo che volevano, per quella, _dopo_.

Non poté fare a meno di sospirare tra sé e sé. Quando era piccola, suo cugino le era sempre parso così lontano ed irraggiungibile, il simbolo di tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto essere e che ancora non poteva avere: forte, libero, capace di tendere un arco lungo e di cavalcare senza freni per giorni e giorni, e _bello da morire_. Vederlo lì alla sua mercé, vederlo _fidarsi di lei_ in quel modo totalizzante ed assoluto, le dava una strana ed eccitante sensazione, che si confondeva col piacere che le ribolliva tra le gambe.

Raccolse le gonne e gli si avvicinò, facendo scivolare la mano nell’interno coscia di lui. Era bollente al tatto. 

-Oh, Tyelko- sospirò, spostandosi verso l’alto, fino a tastargli delicatamente i testicoli. Erano tremendamente gonfi, e udì il cugino emettere un mugolio, anch’esso soffocato dal bavaglio.

- _Shhhhhh_ \- lo zittì, la mano che scivolava più a fondo tra le gambe di lui. Indugiò per qualche istante sulle natiche morbide, senza mai smettere di accarezzarlo, prima di arrivare a stuzzicargli l’apertura.

Tyelko fremette sotto il suo tocco, inarcando la schiena. Írissë lo udì ancora una volta mordere il bavaglio.

-Così non mi aiuti- lo rimproverò dolcemente, dandogli uno schiaffetto sulla natica con la sinistra. -Rilassati. Fidati di me.

Írissë vide gli occhi grigi del cugino lampeggiare, le narici dilatate come quelle di un lupo che fiuti la preda. Aveva i denti stretti, malgrado la costrizione del bavaglio, e in quel momento più che mai, le diede l’impressione di un predatore ingabbiato, tenuto a freno solo dai legacci. 

Un predatore che _lei_ sapeva come domare, però.

Riprese a stuzzicarlo, senza mai toccare la sua erezione, ormai rigida e gonfia. Doveva essere al limite dell’eccitazione, rifletté lei, visto che gli aveva messo dentro uno di quei _giocattoli_ che aveva scovato nel laboratorio dello zio Fëanáro. Sapeva che, ad ogni minimo movimento che Tyelko compiva, finiva per stimolargli la prostata, e non dubitava che il cugino si fosse mosso parecchio, mentre lei non c’era.

Ormai, doveva essere _pronto_. Írissë fece scivolare due dita dentro di lui - sentì per qualche attimo il respiro di Tyelko mozzarsi- e raggiunse con i polpastrelli quelle piccole perline che lo avevano _aperto_ così bene. 

-Rilassati- lo ammonì lei, osservando il fremito che percorse il corpo del cugino. Dopo aver afferrato l’estremità di una delle perline, prese a tirare con estrema delicatezza, per non fargli male. 

Erano ancora rese scivolose dal lubrificante che gli aveva spalmato sopra, prima di far sdraiare Tyelko e di metterle dentro di lui, e non opposero alcuna resistenza. Udì il cugino soffocare un urlo di piacere contro il bavaglio, mentre lei le faceva scivolare via, una ad una. Tyelko aveva gli occhi chiusi, ed il respiro affannoso.  
Anche Írissë percepiva l’effetto di ciò che stava facendo, aveva il cuore a mille, e sentiva il calore invaderle il basso ventre. Strofinò le cosce l’una contro l’altra, nel tentativo di rimanere lucida. Non era ancora _quel_ momento.

Appoggiò le perline sul comò accanto al letto, doveva aveva posato anche una boccetta di olio di semi di lino. La stappò, e vi intinse dentro le due dita con cui prima aveva stuzzicato il suo amante.

Ritornò dov’era prima, e fece scivolare nuovamente le dita tra le gambe di lui, nella sua apertura, e godette nel sentirlo ancora così _aperto_ e palpitante.

Tyelko aveva ancora gli occhi serrati, il respiro ansimante, e la schiena rigida che si inarcava quasi dolorosamente sotto il suo tocco. Írissë sorrise, e prese a massaggiargli la prostata, piccoli tocchi esperti che gli fecero inarcare ancora di più il dorso, tirando i legacci che lo trattenevano. Era così deliziosamente bollente attorno alle sue dita tese, la carne morbida delle pareti interne che cedeva sotto il tocco delle sue nocche decise. Írissë si chiese distrattamente che quale effetto avrebbe potuto ottenere stimolandolo con qualcosa di più grosso delle sue dita, poteva essere molto interessante come prova. Decise che avrebbe tenuto quell’idea per la prossima volta. 

-Non agitarti troppo- lo ammonì dolcemente, posando l’altra mano sull’interno della gamba, tracciando spirali sulla pelle calda, per farlo rilassare. Ci vollero alcuni minuti prima che il respiro di Tyelko tornasse normale, per quanto lei non avesse ancora tolto la mano da lui.

Sorrise tra sé e sé. Il predatore era divenuto preda, si scioglieva come creta tra le sue mani. Ah, chi l'avrebbe mai detto che quello che era partito come un gioco tra loro due, avrebbe finito per avere _quell'_ effetto?

Senza mai spostare le dita dalla sua apertura, Írissë si chinò su di lui, lasciando che la propria chioma piovesse sulle cosce aperte di Tyelko, lunghi riccioli neri che gli sfiorarono il bacino.  
Írissë sentiva più che mai l’odore di lui, quell’odore selvatico e inebriante che le aveva tenuto compagnia per lunghe notti di caccia nelle foreste del nord, delle lievi gocce di sudore che gli sfioravano la pelle accaldata, sentiva il suo stesso respiro lambire l’erezione del cugino. 

La ragazza vi fece scivolare sopra la mano che fino ad un istante prima gli aveva accarezzato la coscia. Lo sfiorò con gentilezza, dalla base alla punta, assaporando il mugolio soffocato che lo sentì emettere. 

-Non agitarti- lo ammonì di nuovo, e si chinò per prenderlo in bocca. 

Malgrado il bavaglio, Tyelko riuscì ad emettere un urlo strozzato. 

Írissë, per tutta risposta, lo fece scivolare ancora di più in fondo alla gola. Gli passò la lingua sopra, sentendo il suo sapore sul palato, e le sfuggì un sospiro. Gli diede una carezza sulla coscia, e prese a stuzzicarlo nuovamente con la lingua.

Non smise mai, neppure per un istante, di massaggiargli delicatamente la prostata mentre lo succhiava, sentendo brividi di piacere percorrerlo in tutto il corpo.

Tyelko si lasciò sfuggire un altro grido, anche questo trattenuto a malapena, e lei capì che stava per venire. Sentì il proprio cuore accelerare i battiti, e il desiderio tra le cosce farsi incandescente. 

_Oh, cugino_ , si ritrovò a pensare. Era difficile capire _cosa_ Tyelko provasse per lei, aveva sempre saputo che lui l’aveva desiderata fin da quando era diventata una donna, ma la natura dei suoi sentimenti le era ancora difficile da capire. Sicuramente, sapeva che lui non avrebbe mai osato chiederla in moglie, andando contro il volere di suo padre. 

Non che lei avesse particolare desiderio di sposarsi, neppure con lui.

Ma, al di là di tutto ciò, in quel momento _sentì_ il medesimo desiderio che lui provava montarle dentro come un’onda di marea. Eccitata, le ginocchia minacciarono di cederle e si strinse attorno a lui col palato.  
Tyelko le venne in bocca con un altro urlo, strozzato a stento.

Írissë non si scostò, lasciandolo andare fino in fondo. Solo allora le gambe le cedettero definitivamente, e si scostò da lui, ritirando le dita e crollando con la testa contro la coscia del suo amante, il respiro affannoso.

Le ci vollero alcuni minuti per calmarsi. I capezzoli rigidi urtarono quasi dolorosamente contro il vestito di candido sciamito, ormai si sentiva il ventre in fiamme, nel desiderio del piacere che aveva atteso da ben prima di entrare in quella stanza. 

Attese che anche Tyelko si fosse calmato. Piano piano, il suo respiro e il suo battito tornarono regolari, lì udì sotto le dita, a contatto con una delle vene della sua coscia.

Si tirò in piedi, la veste che frusciava mentre si scostava da lui e si poneva al suo fianco.

Incontrò gli occhi grigi e fieri del cugino, e vide un lampo di soddisfazione balenare in essi. 

-Ora tocca a me- sussurrò. Appoggiò un ginocchio sul letto, e montò a cavalcioni su di lui, l’ampia gonna del vestito che si spargeva tutt’intorno a loro. La pelle di lui era calda ed umida contro la pelle tenera delle cosce di lei.

Prese a massaggiargli i pettorali, con delicatezza, passandogli i pollici sui capezzoli. Il bavaglio, a forza di ricevere morsi e strattoni, si era allentato parecchio, ma non importava: non lo avrebbe portato ancora a lungo.

Sospirò. Per qualche istante, era come se fossero tornati bambini, a giocare alla lotta tra il fango, del tutto inconsapevoli di ciò che quei semplici giochi infantili si stavano lentamente trasformando in _qualcos'altro_ , qualcosa che nessuno dei due riusciva a spiegarsi del tutto. Tyelko per lei poteva essere stato come una sorta di fratello maggiore, per un verso, ma era anche il primo uomo con il quale fosse stata.

La tensione divenne insopportabile, e Írissë si portò le mani ai lacci che tenevano chiuso il corpetto. Li allentò con pochi strattoni e fece cadere il corpetto giù dalle spalle, sentendo l’aria fresca della stanza pizzicarle la pelle tenera dei seni, finalmente liberi. 

Vi passò sopra le mani, e si stuzzicò e si tormentò i capezzoli, nel tentativo di darsi un po’ di sollievo. Tyelko non le tolse _mai_ gli occhi di dosso, e Írissë lo sentì eccitarsi nuovamente, duro contro la sua natica.

Scalciò via anche la gonna e, finalmente nuda, poté allungarsi su di lui. Ancora una volta, il cugino la divorò con gli occhi, Írissë percepì il suo sguardo famelico sui seni, sulle cosce, sul pube, _bruciava_ là dove si posava su di lei. Si distese su di lui, il seno che gli sfiorava il petto nudo. Appoggiò per un istante il viso sul torace di Tyelko, prima di alzarsi e di posare le labbra sul collo di lui, riempiendolo di leggeri morsetti. Tyelko fremette, e lei gli diede un altro morso, succhiandogli la pelle. Oh, era così calda, con un lieve sapore salato per il sudore … Inebriata, si strofinò contro di lui, facendogli sentire _quanto_ fosse bagnata.

-Ora fa’ il bravo- mormorò, e gli rimosse il bavaglio. Lui aprì la bocca, ma prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, Írissë posò le labbra sulle sue.

Tyelko non era _mai_ delicato quando la baciava, e stavolta non fece eccezione. Lo sentì morderle il labbro inferiore, con foga, la sua bocca vorace contro la propria. Lei, per tutta risposta, fece scivolare la lingua ancora più a fondo, e affondò le mani tra i capelli argentei di lui, sudati ed arruffati, tirandolo contro di sé.

- _Írissë_ \- mugolò lui, quando si staccarono. Aveva il fiato corto, e le labbra arrossate, ed Írissë sapeva di non essere in condizioni tanto migliori. Tyelko scoprì i denti in un ghigno che parve _davvero_ quello di un lupo, gli occhi colmi di desiderio. 

Lei gli posò un altro bacio sul collo. Non aveva voglia di perdere tempo in chiacchiere, non quando il _proprio_ desiderio bruciava così tanto da quasi farle perdere la concentrazione. 

Si tirò su, e con le mani si aggrappò alla testiera di legno intagliato del letto. Riuscì ad issarsi su di lui, sedendosi a cavalcioni sulle sue spalle, le gambe aperte in linea d’aria con la bocca di Tyelko. Sentiva il fiato caldo di lui lambirle il desiderio pulsante.

-Ora è il _mio_ turno- sussurrò Írissë, spingendosi con le mani, e tirando le anche contro la sua bocca bramosa.

In un attimo, le labbra di Tyelko furono contro di lei. Solo un momento di esitazione, poi percepì la sua lingua umida stuzzicarla in quel punto _così_ sensibile, dove il suo desiderio ardeva più forte, e non poté fare a meno di lasciarsi sfuggire un gemito. Artigliò il legno della tastiera a cui era aggrappata, per non perdere l’equilibrio.

Oh, ormai Tyelko sapeva _come_ fare, come stuzzicarla, come farla ardere di desiderio per il suo tocco, come darle piacere fino a farle perdere ogni controllo di sé … Spietato e implacabile come il predatore che era, continuò ad esplorarla con la lingua, sapendo dove toccarla, dove ritrarsi, dove succhiarla, e a un certo punto Írissë fu costretta a coprirsi la bocca con una mano, per impedirsi di urlare.

Non seppe mai per quanto Tyelko andò avanti, la sua lingua che la lambiva, la stuzzicava, la riempiva, ardente come le fiamme che davano il nome al padre di lui, fino a quando Írissë non _seppe_ di essere arrivata al culmine. Con un urlo strozzato, venne contro di lui, contro le sue labbra calde e morbide, premendo il più possibile la mano sulla bocca.

L’orgasmo la lasciò ansante e soddisfatta, col corpo accaldato e ancora pieno di languore. Fu felice che lì l’aria fosse più fresca rispetto al resto della casa.

Senza quasi più forze, scese dalle spalle di Tyelko, e prese a sciogliere i legacci che gli assicuravano le mani al letto. Li tirò via con delicatezza, badando a non fargli male. 

Tyelko, una volta che ebbe le mani libere, si tirò sui gomiti con un grugnito. Scosse la testa, come a far prendere un po’ d’aria ai capelli madidi di sudore, e prese a sciogliersi da solo le corde che gli avevano legato le caviglie al letto. 

Una volta che si fu liberato, Írissë prese a massaggiargli delicatamente la schiena massiccia, sciogliendo la tensione che gli si era accumulata nei muscoli. Il massaggio dovette funzionare, perché sentì Tyelko rilassarsi sotto di sé, ed emettere un lungo mugolio di piacere. Írissë non poté fare a meno di strofinare i seni contro le scapole di lui.

Attorno ai polsi aveva due sottili segni rossi, per quanto fosse stata attenta ad usare corde il più morbide possibile, che non gli facessero del male. Írissë sospirò, e prese a massaggiargli anche quelli. Se da una parte l'idea di _marchiarlo_ la eccitava da morire, dall'altra stava attenta che i segni non gli causassero troppo fastidio ... anche perché qualcuno delle loro famiglie avrebbe potuto insospettirsi.  
Tyelko aveva le braccia massicce come tronchi d’albero, ed era più alto di lei -che pure non era affatto piccola-, dava quasi l’impressione che avrebbe potuto spezzare colli a mani nude, ma Írissë sapeva di non avere nulla da temere da lui. Non soltanto perché era anche lei una cacciatrice di Oromë, abituata a misurarsi con qualsiasi tipo di belva della foresta, ma perché lui, con tutta la sua forza, l’aveva sempre trattata con ogni riguardo, fin da quando era piccola. 

-Stai bene?- gli sussurrò all’orecchio, cingendogli la vita con le braccia. Erano le prime parole che scambiavano da quando gli aveva sciolto le mani. Gli baciò l’orecchio.

-Non dovrei?- Tyelko le rispose con un grugnito. Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo. Era ormai abituata al fatto che lui dava scarse esternazioni dei propri sentimenti, ma questo non significava che non lo ritenesse un comportamento meno irritante. _Ah, Fëanárioni_ , pensò. 

-Bene- lei gli tracciò con il dito la spina dorsale, sentendola ancora umida di sudore. - _Sapevo_ che avresti apprezzato. 

Anche se era stata un’idea di Tyelko andare a rovistare nel laboratorio del padre di lui, era stata _lei_ a proporgli di usare quel che avevano trovato. Il fatto che Tyelko avesse accettato così in fretta, le aveva dato da pensare.

-Già- prima che lei potesse fare un qualsiasi altro movimento, Tyelko le diede una sonora pacca sulle natiche. Írissë si ritrovò, suo malgrado, ad arrossire. - Ci sai fare, cuginetta. 

-A quanto pare- non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere.- Oh, cugino, non sai cosa ho in serbo per te- gli rivolse un sorrisetto malizioso.

-Oh, bene- con una rapida mossa, Tyelko la prese tra le braccia e, prima che potesse anche solo _capire_ cosa stava facendo, Írissë si trovò sdraiata, con la schiena contro il materasso, il suo peso che premeva su di lei. I capelli argentei del cugino le caddero sul seno nudo. - Ho idea che avrò modo di scoprirlo presto. Nel frattempo … permettimi di ricambiare il favore, cugina.

Lei rise, e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla:- Ancora? Oh, ma sei insaziabile!  
-Lo so- gli occhi di lui scintillavano come quelli di un lupo durante la notte, mentre si chinava su di lei, mordendole il collo.- Sono figlio di mio padre, dopotutto, no?

**Author's Note:**

> Varie ed eventuali:
> 
>  ~~Because I’m trash~~  
>  No, seriamente, io non c’entro, date la colpa a Tolkien e al suo “ But Aredhel had evidently told Curufin (and later Celegorm of whom she was most fond) enough of herself [...]” (War of the Jewels, Vol XI HoME), per questa … roba qui. Questo e il fatto che volevo solo dare una gioia alla mia Írissë prima di tutto il Casino™, idem per Tyelko (che è il mio figlioletto pure lui).  
> Quanto ai Fëanoriani a cui piace fare certe cose a letto ... beh, è un mio headcanon da lungo tempo ;)  
> Nulla, grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Buona lettura!


End file.
